Time and Time again
by Meligha
Summary: “Lights fading behind a world filled with death and despair …more like boredom …” she wrote while sitting possibly the most boring class in Hogwarts. Looking up from her paper she scanned the class looking for any forms of life. Seeing the occasional stir
1. Chapter 1

"Lights fading behind a world filled with death and despair …more like boredom…" she wrote while sitting possibly the most boring class in Hogwarts. Looking up from her paper she scanned the class looking for any forms of life. Seeing the occasional stir she was relieved that the entire class wasn't totally dead… yet. _Give them time. Only 30 more minutes to go thank God! Can this class be anymore duller? I love my studies here at Hogwarts really I do, but who ever thought of History of Magic anyway? I could be doing something so many more interesting things then listing to Binns drown on and on and on about Goblin Rebellions. _Rolling her eyes Hermione glanced at her watch again, _25 more minutes still to go. I wonder what Ron is thinking about right now, he has a weird grin on his face. Oh how I love staring at that face._

Shaking his head at Hermione's obvious Ron wondered when his gorgeous girlfriend realized that Binns has always been this boring. _It only took her almost seven years_. _Binns has been the same way since they all were in first year. Always talking about Goblin Rebellion rather then what was really supposed to be on the curriculum. Sure it got me out of studying for his exams because everything was always the same but honestly. Who ever thought of a class about the History of magic?_ Noticing Hermione's questioning look he shook his head and continued taking notes.

Wondering what Ron thought was so funny Hermione quickly dug out a quill and some parchment from her bag. Scrawling a quick note she slipped it under Ron's arm. Ironically the same arm was currently holding up his head, if she didn't know better Hermione would have thought he was sleeping. However the faint scratching coming from his quill signaled that there was still at least something going on in his head and that he was indeed listing and actually paying attention. _Who would have thought Ron would become such a good student. I remember the hours I had to fight with him just to finish his potions home work back in second year. Or I remember when he made up his Divination homework because it sounded crazy. After Voldomort was defected Harry too has become almost a totally different person. He finally gave in and asked Ginny out. Actually he did that around the same time Ron and I started dating. Holy, has it almost been a year already? Time flies when you aren't fighting evil on a daily basis_

Opening the note, he instantly recognized his Loves beautiful loopy writing

_Hey Love,_

_What's so funny? Can this class be anymore boring? I think my brain has melted. What do you want to do this evening? We have Prefect duitys tonight and you know how boring Wednesday nights are_

_Love Hermione_

Groaning with the reminder of yet another boring night of walking around the school halls scolding students for what Ron would love to be doing instead, he quickly wrote her back and slipped it under her arm.

_'Mione, must you remind me? Of course I know how boring Wednesday nights are, that's why we always end up in the room of Requirement, but if you want to do something different tonight I'm all for it. Just please don't make me walk all those halls and not get a chance to touch you! I have been locked up in classrooms all day!_

Watching her cheeks go bright red as she read the note Ron suppressed a grin. He loved reminding her of the Room of Requirement. He loved watching that rosy colour seep into her beautiful face and all the way up to her beautiful golden hair. Over the past summer she had finally found a way to take the bulk of the frizz out of it so now it is just long silky ringlets that he loved to run his hands through.

"Ron… Ron! Umm its time for lunch" Giving him a slight shove to get him out of his thoughts, Hermione tried another tactic. Sliding her hand between his shoulder blades she slowly started rubbing the spot she knew always bugged him after being hunched over the desks all day, knowing it drove him crazy.

"Are you coming Love, or are you going to continue day dreaming at your watch all day?" Hermione giggled

_God, must she giggle and rub my shoulders like that!_ "Yeah Hun, I'm coming. Why don't we forget about doing our rounds today, He asked while pulling her into his lap, "and go out for a walk around the grounds or hang out in our dorm? After all they didn't give us each private rooms for nothing" He whispered while pulling her up to a light feathery kiss while slipping her to her feet.


	2. Perfection

_Oh god, I hope I look alright….Please let him like it._ Looking frantically around her room Hermione searched for the perfect outfit to ware for her date with Ron. Sighing dreamily she flopped on her bed throwing her possible outfits to the floor on her way. _He's so sweet to me, what did I do to deserve a great guy like Ron? God I love him. Why didn't I get the courage to tell him sooner? Then we could have been doing this since 3__rd__ year, though if I had of told him sooner then I wouldn't have been able to fight with him as much. Each and every one of those fights I secretly loved. Watching the emotions run right across his face. Mmmm, yummy. Everything is perfect right now. I don't want anything to change. Everyone is so happy, I'm with Ron, and Harry is finally free of the torment of Voldomort and is actually settling down with Ginny. Everything is perfect, finally peacefully perfect! _Climbing to her feet she wrapped her arms around her and spun around in happy circles giggling like fool._ I'M SO HAPPY! _

**Knock knock knock **

Stopping suddenly she suppressed the happy giggles to answer the door, knowing full well who was behind it. "I'm coming!" She called through the door.

Opening it she was greeted with a beautiful bouquet of lilacs, "Oh Ron, their beautiful!" Gingerly taking the bright purple flowers in one hand she wrapped her arms around Ron smothering his face in kisses. "There perfect ,You're perfect, everything is perfect"

"I think I should bring you Lilacs more often if that is the response I get, Hey 'Mione, what's wrong? You're crying" Wiping the tears from Hermione's cheeks Ron guided her to her bed.

"Oh Ron," Hermione sniffed, "everything is finally perfect, you, me school _He_ is finally gone and the Wizerding world is free. We are almost done our 6th year at Hogwarts. I can't believe how much has changed in the past 6 years and yet how much has stayed the same. I'm so happy!" Lifting her hand to his cheek she slowly traced the lines warn into his skin. The scars across his forehead slowly smoothed out. _Oh how I loved those lines, they only crinkle when he was worried about something or someone. _

Lifting her face to his she slowly rested her lips on his. "Remember when you asked me this summer what I thought about perfection? Well this is perfection; everything right here and right now is perfect."

They spent the rest of the night snuggling, and kissing and enjoying each others company, basking in the glow of their Love.


End file.
